Una historia de verano
by SaintSeleene
Summary: El verano, un muelle y una rubia. Tres elementos que se unen para crear una triste historia de amor. Y el viajero ama las historias.


**Harvest Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

La conocí un primero de verano.  
La brisa del mar agitaba su rubio cabello, cubriendo sus ojos azules. Se rió y me dijo: "¡Hola! Me llamo Claire. ¡Bienvenido!"  
Extendió la mano y yo la tomé, saludándola; quedé prendado de su alegre voz y brillante mirada.  
Señaló un camino, indicando que si lo seguía llegaría al centro de la ciudad. Agradecí cortesmente su ayuda y pregunté si ella no iría.  
Negó con una sonrisa y miró nostálgica hacia el mar.  
"Estoy esperando a mi novio..."

* * *

Seguí el camino indicado, poco después llegué a la posada. El serio, pero amable propietario me dio la bienvenida y su joven hija me guió hasta la habitación. Bajé una rato después para cenar, sentándome frente a la barra.

Después de ordenar me preguntó si había tenido problemas para llegar. Le comenté que una amable chica me había ayudado. "Dijo que su nombre era Claire, ¿vive por aquí?"

El posadero contestó que ella atendía la granja al sur del pueblo. No parecía querer dar mucha información al respecto, por lo que dejé pasar el tema.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días aprendí que Mineral Town era un lugar pequeño y tranquilo. Todos eran amables, parecían conocerse unos a otros.  
Cada día de esa temporada veía a Claire correr de un lado a otro efectuando sus diligencias. Al parecer era una chica animada y activa.  
Tenía curiosidad, así que discretamente intenté obtener más información sobre ella, pero en contestación sólo recibía elogios de su trabajo contrastados con sonrisas tristes y miradas apenadas.  
No entendía la razón.

* * *

Las tardes en la playa eran idílicas, los encendidos colores del ocaso reflejándose en el mar.  
Y cada día, sin falta, la granjera se sentaba en el muelle y esperaba.  
No pocas fueron las ocasiones que entable conversación con ella; le hablé de mi esposa e hija. Claire habló sobre su granja y su primo Jack, que trabajaba con ella.  
Cuando pregunté sobre su novio, ella sonrió y sacó una fotografía. La vi junto a un chico de piel morena y ojos púrpura, quien traviesamente besaba su mejilla mientras ella reía. Parecía un par de años más joven y la foto algo gastada, por lo que supuse que fue tomada hacía tiempo.  
Contenta comenzó a hablar de su chico, a quien llamó Kai, y muy emocionada me contó que venía cada inicio de verano a abrir su tienda y pasar el tiempo con ella.  
"Pero no ha llegado aún... seguro tuvo un contratiempo y llegará en unos cuantos días. Si... ya vendrá... lo sé..."  
Y se quedó mirando el mar de una manera extraña. Al verla tan callada decidí retirarme.

* * *

La temporada estaba a punto de terminar y eso significaba que mis negocios en este lugar llegarían a su fin. Estaba satisfecho con el éxito obtenido y sólo quedaba disfrutar los últimos dos días en Mineral Town.  
Después de despedirme de los aldeanos y agradecer su hospitalidad, tomé el camino de la plaza rumbo a la playa.  
A lo lejos, sobre el muelle, la pequeña figura rubia estaba de pie. Quería despedirme de ella, pero antes de avanzar sentí una mano sobre el hombro deteniéndome.  
Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre joven de gorra azul mirando con tranquilidad. Era Jack, el primo de Claire y esposo de una joven llamada Popuri.  
"He escuchado que pronto partirá, fue un gusto haberlo tenido por aquí. Especialmente para ella..." Y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a su prima.  
Le dije que tenía una hija de la edad de Claire y conversar con ella me ayudaba a recordarla, nada más.  
El asintió, aceptando mi respuesta.  
"Ella le dijo que estaba esperando a su novio, ¿cierto?"  
Le dije que si y pregunté la razón por la que tardaba tanto en llegar.  
El sólo sonrió tristemente, de la misma manera que los demás.  
"Me enteré que le gusta escuchar historias. Venga, voy a contarle una." Y me guió a su casa.

* * *

Mi último día en Mineral Town lo dediqué a empacar. Bajé a pagar la cuenta, agradeciendo al posadero su amabilidad.  
Me dirigí al muelle rumbo al barco y allí estaba ella, sus ojos azules cubiertos por el agitado cabello rubio.  
"¡No me dijo que ya se iba! Eso no está bien." Dijo haciendo un puchero.  
Reí un poco y le di una palmadita en la cabeza.  
"Lo siento, Claire. No tenía mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera espero volver."  
Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Ojalá pueda conocer a Kai, nos casaremos cuando regrese. ¡Y usted estará invitado!"  
"Será un placer. Traeré a mi esposa Gretel y a mi hija para que las conozcas."  
Cuando el barco partía, miré agitar su mano en despedida y la escuché gritar: "¡Adiós, señor Lloyd! ¡Vuelva pronto!"

* * *

 _"¿Porqué tienes que irte? El resto del año me parece tan largo sin ti..."_  
 _"Vamos Claire, mi florecita. El tiempo se pasará rápido, lo sabes. Anda, dame otro regalo de despedida."_  
 _Kai la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si, y le robó un beso más, ella rió sonrojada mientras lo empujaba con cariño._  
 _"¡Ya! ¡No voy a dejarte ir!"_  
 _"¡Esta vez es por una buena causa, mi pequeño coral!"_  
 _Ella lo miró curiosa. El sacó de su bolsillo una pluma azul y la acomodó detrás de su oreja. Ella lo miró sorprendida._  
 _"El próximo verano vendré y me quedaré para siempre contigo... ¿puedes esperarme?"_  
 _Ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con cariño susurrándole un 'te amo'._  
 _Pasaron las temporadas rápidamente y todos se contagiaron de la emoción y la felicidad de Claire. El primero de verano, ella fue a esperarlo al muelle._  
 _Sin embargo las horas pasaron y Kai no llegaba. Jack trataba de tranquilizar a su prima con cualquier excusa, con tal de no verla preocupada y alejarla de los chismes del pueblo. Pero cuando las horas se convirtieron en días, él mismo comenzó a preocuparse._  
 _A mediados de verano llegó un hombre al muelle buscando a la granjera y con gesto triste le dió la noticia: una tormenta, un naufragio, pocos sobrevivientes. Y ninguno era Kai._  
 _Claire no lo aceptó. Cada tarde de verano ella iba al muelle._  
 _No importaba lo que dijeran, Kai estaba vivo y regresaría con ella. Sólo tendría que esperar..._


End file.
